Recipe for Disaster
Recipe for Disaster (in het Nederlands Recept voor een ramp) is de honderdste quest die uitkwam in RuneScape. Recipe for Disaster is een speciale quest, aangezien de hele quest bestaat uit 10 subquests. De subquests zullen een moeilijkheidsgraad hebben van makkelijk tot zeer moeilijk. De quest staat erom bekend dat bijna alle spelers de quest kunnen starten maar slechts veel minder spelers de hele quest kunnen voltooien. Details (Benodigdheden van de subquets staan hieronder) |items=''Zie onder'' }} Subquest 1: Another Cook , Cook's Assistant |items = * 1 Eye of newt * 1 Greenman's ale * 1 Rotten tomato * 1 Knife * 1 Ashes * 1 Cocktail shaker * 1 Cocktail glass * 2 Lemons * 1 Pineapple * 1 Orange }} Quest * De Cook bereidt een feestmaal voor in Lumbridge. Hij gaat een recept maken die honderd jaar is gecreëerd door Franizzard Van Lumbcook en doorgegeven is door zijn familie. Maar hij heeft hulp nodig met het verzamelen van de ingrediënten. *De Cook vertelt de speler dat hij een newt's eye, een Greenman's ale, een rotten tomato en een Dirty blast nodig heeft. *Als de speler vraagt hoe hij of zij een Dirty Blast moeten maken, zal hij vertellen dat de speler ashes moet toevoegen aan een Fruist blast die de speler zelf moeten maken. *De Cook geeft ook 100 coins om alles te kopen. **Koop een Eye of Newt bij een Herblore winkel of bij Betty in Port Sarim. **Koop een Greenman's ale in de winkel van Yanille. **Koop een Rotten tomato bij de Duel Arena, bij de Yanille gevanenissen of bij de gevangenissen van Seers' Village of bij de gevangenissen van Varrock. ** Maak een Fruit blast bij de Grand Tree **Voeg de ashes toe om een Dirty blast te maken. * Als de speler alle vier de voorwerpen heeft, moet de speler deze aan de Cook geven. Beloningen * 1 quest point * Een uitnodiging voor het feest. Subquests 2 tot 9 De geheime raad * Betreed de deur van de dinee kamer van het kasteel in Lumbridge. *Spelers zullen het festijn zien van leden van de Lumbridge Secret Council, allemaal aan tafel. De leden zijn: ** Een Mountain dwarf van de White Wolf Mountain ** Osman van Al-Kharid ** Gypsy Aris van Varrock ** General Wartface en General Bentnoze van Goblin Village ** Pirate Pete van Morytania ** Phileas, de Lumbridge Sage ** Evil Dave van Edgeville ** Skrach Uglogwee van Feldip Hills ** Sir Amik Varze van Falador ** King Awowogei van Ape Atoll ** Duke Horacio De raad bevroren in tijd *Een filmpje zal worden afgespeeld waar Duke Horacio de raad toespreekt en dat opeens zal de Culinaromancer verschijnen en het feest bederven met een magische spreuk. *Daarna verscheen Gypsy Aris van Varrock, die te laat was, en spreekt een spreuk uit om iedereen (behalve de speler en haar) stil te zetten in de tijd. Spelers komen er hier achter dat de Culinarmancer honderd jaar geleden een kok was in Lumbridge Castle . *Om elk lid te beschermen voor de Culinarmancer's spreuk, moet de speler elk lid haar of zijn lievelingsmaaltijd serveren. Gypsy zal de speler veilig weg teleporteren. *Nu moet jij uitzoeken wat de lievelingsmaaltijden zijn van elk lid. Elk lid van de raad is een aparte subquest samen met het verslaan van de Culinaromancer. Elke subquest geeft 1 quest point na het voltooien en geeft toegang tot de voorraden uit Culinaromancer's Chest. Het bevrijden van de leden van de raad Er zijn negen raad leden die de speler moet bevrijden: Subquest 10: Killing the Culinaromancer * Nadat je alle subquests heb voltooid en alle leden hebt bevrijdt, zal er een filmpje afspelen waar Gypsy Aris de tijdlijn herstart door te zeggen “Tempus procedit!" De Culinaromancer zal zich terug trekken door de portal. Vervolgens zal Gypsy zeggen dat de speler door de portal moet gaan om hem te verslaan. Beloningen * 1 Quest point * Een experience lamp, die 20.000 experience geeft in een skill boven de 50. * Volledig toegang tot de Culinaromancer's Chest Volledige beloning (voor alle 10 subquests) Spelers die alle 10 de subquests hebben voltooid zullen de volgende beloningen krijgen: *10 Quest points *Experience **28.000 **1.000 **2.500 **1.000 **1.000 **1.000 **2.500 **1.500 **1.500 **4.000 **10.000 **20.000 experience voor een skill boven de 50 (kan gebank worden) *Toegang tot de volgende gebieden: **Mogre Camp **Evil Chicken's Lair *De mogelijkheid om voor crabs te duiken *De mogelijkheid om een crab te krijgen *De mogelijkheid om crab meat te koken *De mogelijkheid om hellrats te vangen *De mogelijkheid om een hellcat te krijgen *De mogelijkheid om spices toe te voegen aan stews *De mogelijkheid om met de boot naar Karamja en Feldip Hills te reizen *De Ape Atoll Teleport spell *Volledig toegang tot de Culinaromancer's Chest **Toegang tot de gloves zoals de Dragon gloves en de Barrows Gloves **Toegang tot de Kitchen weaponry **Toegang tot de banking chest in de kelder van Lumbridge **Toegang tot de voedsel winkel van Culinaromancer's Chest Volledige benodigdheden voor alle 10 de subquests *De Cook's Assistant voltooid hebben *De Goblin Diplomacy voltooid hebben *De Fishing Contest voltooid hebben *De Gertrude's Cat voltooid hebben *De Shadow of the Storm voltooid hebben *De Big Chompy Bird Hunting voltooid hebben *De Biohazard voltooid hebben *De Demon Slayer voltooid hebben *De Murder Mystery voltooid hebben *De Nature Spirit voltooid hebben *De Priest in Peril voltooid hebben *De Witch's House voltooid hebben *De Restless Ghost voltooid hebben *De Monkey Madness voltooid hebben *De Desert Treasure voltooid hebben *De Horror from the Deep voltooid hebben *De Lost City voltooid hebben *De Legends' Quest gestart hebben (tot en met het gedeelte in de jungle) *176 Quest points *De mogelijkheid om een level 13 monster te vermoorden als je geen Ice gloves hebt. *Level 50 als je de Ice gloves wilt *De mogelijkheid om een level 227 Black dragon te verslaan * De mogelijkheid om 5 level 30 monsters te verslaan *Level 20 *Level 70 (Boost zijn mogelijk) *Level 48 *De mogelijkheid om een monster van level 84 Big Snake te verslaan *De mogelijkheid om het op te nemen tegen monsters van 75 tot 149 zonder prayer en summoning. Muziek * Chef Surprize – tijdens Defeating the Culinaromancer * Chickened Out – tijdens Freeing Sir Amik Varze * Davy Jones' Locker - tijdens Freeing Pirate Pete. * Mastermindless - tijdens Freeing the Lumbridge Guide * Too Many Cooks - tijdens Freeing the Goblin generals. en:Recipe for Disaster Categorie:Quests Categorie:Speciale Quest